


A simple routine

by VoidPrince



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, self indulgent bs to help me get more comfortable writing fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidPrince/pseuds/VoidPrince
Summary: Two times became five, five became a dozen, and before either of them realized it, finding Paradox asleep on either of their jackets was a regular occurrence.





	A simple routine

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha i still dunno what i'm doing but atm i'm in elsword hell and wow i love MP a lot,,,,, maybe one day i'll write a coherent fic. i wrote this in... an hour? enjoy or w/e. hmu @ DEMONofPARADOX on twitter to laugh at my writing

It hadn’t been the first time they’d found Paradox like this.

The first time, Dominator had just stepped from the shower and was heading back to his lab when he saw the sleeve of his jacket draped over the back of the couch. He’d given it a soft tug intending to take it along with him, but was caught off guard when the clothing didn’t move. Peering over he found a small form curled up atop it, the small cat ears on the hood only adding to the cat-like appearance of his other counterpart. He hadn’t wanted to deal with it, ordering Apocalypse and his Dynamo to take the time traveler back to his own room. Grabbing his coat and returning to his lab, he resumed his work, assuming to be a one-time thing.

The second time it had been Doom Bringer that had found him. And of course, dragged him to come see, as if he were a pet doing something cute. Soft ‘Look, look!’s were whispered to him as Para was curled up asleep yet again, this time on Doom’s obnoxious fur coat. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes as the brawler took a few pictures before carefully picking the boy up, carrying him back to his room once more. The scientist just hummed and nodded when Doom had returned, going on about how much of a cat the time traveler resembled when sleeping, seemingly indifferent about the whole thing as he brewed coffee for the two of them.

Two times became five, five became a dozen, and before either of them realized it, finding Paradox asleep on either of their jackets was a regular occurrence. Sometimes he’d be curled up atop the coat, others he’d have it wrapped around himself with such a vice grip on the fabric they’d be forced to leave it with him when they brought him to his room.

No one really brought it up, there wasn’t any need to. Sure sometimes it irked the scientist, but he and the brawler both knew the time traveler wasn’t in the best state. The child (and cat) like mannerisms were surely coping mechanisms. The coats smelled like them, like himself, and were therefore ‘safe’. Doom finding the quirk cute and loving finding him asleep on his own coat aside, Dominator could never bring himself to say anything now matter how exhausting it was to press out the wrinkles each and every time. He may have been above the others but he wasn’t heartless.

It had been a real surprise when Paradox, still awake, had climbed up onto Doom’s lap while he was on the couch. Well, a surprise when Doom woke up. Dominator informed him that they’d been there for a good hour or so already-- and his coffee was cold, since he’d passed out before he’d drank any. The time traveler had wedged himself partly under the brawler’s arm, head resting in the crook of his neck. One tiny hand gripping tightly onto his shirt threatening to tear the already aesthetically torn fabric, the other pulled up against Para’s chest. That time decided not to bring him back to the room, Doom instead readjusting and pulling the furred coat over both of them and going back to sleep.

And then that became the norm.

Doom passed out on the couch, Paradox curled atop his chest like an oversized cat, the large coat sometimes draped across them depending on if the brawler had woken up from the nap yet or not. The setup didn’t seem to bother him, more than willing to ignore any plans he may have had to let the time traveler sleep as long as he wanted. Did Paradox actually need the sleep? Likely no, he wasn’t a physical being anymore, but the other two never made mention about his sleeping habits-- it was likely just another coping method after all.

It was a comfortable routine they’d more or less fallen into. While the other two would nap, he had plenty of undisturbed time to tinker and toy with his latest project, and when they finally woke up, they’d drag him out to the kitchen for coffee and food.

So when Doom has to leave for a small trip, their newly found routine is thrown into a slight disarray. There is no brawler to take a nap on, there’s just the couch or the bed. He doesn’t see Paradox for the first few days. He’s not too worried, it’s not like the time traveler was mentally a child, obviously he would be fine. The scientist does, however, have to remind himself to take breaks without Doom’s intervening, which is the hard part. He’d hardly left his lab the whole time, but he’d never hear the end of it if he stayed confined to the lab, so he decides to go at least get a drink.

He makes his way towards the kitchen for some food and a drink, realizing as he catches a glimpse of white fabric in the corner of his eye that he’d left his jacket out. The corner of his mouth tugs up just slightly as he steps closer, expecting to find a familiar cat-like boy asleep atop it. But to his surprise, and worry, he doesn’t. Paradox is certain there, asleep on the couch, but he’s curled against the armrest on the opposite side of the jacket. Despite how ‘indifferent’ he’d felt, he can’t help but flinch as he sees the boy visibly shudder.

There’s a momentary pause before Dominator turns and heads for the kitchen, the scent of chocolate and coffee fill the air. He returns, Apocalypse hovering slowly behind him balancing two mugs and two Dynamos awkwardly picking up his coat, and carefully lifts Para, holding him to his chest as he returned to his lab. It takes a bit of adjusting, the chair he uses isn’t fit for two people by any means yet he does still have to get work done, but he manages to find a comfortable position to work while keeping the time traveler cradled up against him, the Dynamos clumsily draping the coat over him and Dominator’s lap.

He doesn’t remember closing his eyes, and so when there’s a quiet ‘click’ his eyes wearily blink open and adjust to find Doom standing there, not trying to hide that his Dynamo was snapping a picture. The scientist goes to move, to tell him to knock it off, but the shifting weight on his lap causes him to pause. Paradox was still asleep, head nuzzled into the crook of his neck and one little hand with a vice grip on his suit jacket’s lapel. Dominator’s arm was still wrapped around the boy, holding him close. He groggily looks to the mugs on his desk, finding both now empty, and without a thought leans his head against Para’s, eyes slipping shut again.

That was definitely Doom laughing, and he makes a small noise of discomfort as he feels the brawler lift both him and Para up from the chair, but otherwise doesn’t fight it as he brings the both of them to Dominator’s bedroom, gently placing them on the bed. He wants to complain he still has work to do or that he shouldn’t waste his time sleeping, but when the time traveler sleepily pulls himself closer and wraps his arms around him, there’s really no way he can leave now. So he sighs in resignation, eyes slipping shut, despite intending to fight off sleep and eventually slip from Paradox’s grip, and head dropping against the pillow. Doom laughed softly again, ruffling Dominator’s hair before stepping out of the room. 

This wasn’t a regular occurrence in their routine, but… maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if it was.


End file.
